Pour toujours malgré la fin qui s'annonce
by poisonned
Summary: Certains croient qu'il est mort, d'autres croient qu'ils sont les plus forts... Une chose est sûre c'est que tout le monde se trompe... La fin peut être proche... Plusieurs amours, nouveaux personnages, histoire poignante et triste... À LIRE!


_Bon bla bla habituel, nouvelle fic, nouvelles idées, celle-ci j'ai déjà un point de départ, c'est une histoire de mon amie que je modifie pour le plaisir, que je change les perso car avant c'était des personnages inventés et je rajoute une touche de magie. Je dois vous dire une chose, je n'ai pas lu le sixième livre encore, alors il se peut que certains trucs ressemblent mais dans le fond c'est pas pantoute ça, on m'a raconté certains punch (je vais frapper mon amie pour… mdr) sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se déroule, tout ce qui fait référence au monde magique je l'ai pris dans ma tête! Sauf s'il est écrit référence à un tel livre. Fanfic rated T._

Disclaimer : _Bien sûr, comme il faut toujours le dire, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seulement l'histoire inventée. On doit le tout à J.K. Rowling qui a ouvert notre esprit à un monde magique!_

Chapitre 1 : Voir la vérité en face 

Hermione était à nouveau dans la lune, rêveuse.

« À qui penses-tu? » demanda Parvati sur un ton de malice.

« Je ne pense pas toujours à Ron, tu sais » répliqua calmement la jeune fille. « Mais je t'avoue que cette fois-ci, c'était à lui que je songeais. »

Parvati roula les yeux en transformant son raton laveur en tasse à thé alors que le professeur McGonagall les observait avec insistance

« Tu l'aimes, Mione... » dit-elle sur un ton de conviction.

« Je... je ne sais pas... Je t'ai dit que mon cœur était toujours avec Viktor... » dit doucement Hermione.

Elle aussi transforma son raton laveur y ajoutant même quelques artefacts de décoration.

« Toutes mes félicitations Miss Granger, vous réussissez toujours à les transformer correctement! 10 points pour Gryffondor! » Lança la professeure avec une teinte de fierté dans la voix.

Son amie soupira. De dépit car elle ne réussissait jamais autant que Hermione à bien transformer les choses et de découragement car c'était exaspérant de voir quelqu'un autant accrochée à un amour perdu.

« Ne confonds pas une forte amitié avec de l'amour... Ha je l'ai! » S'écria Parvati toute heureuse, elle avait réussi à ajouter des fleurs décoratives à sa tasse.

« Ne t'émerveille pas trop vite tu vas avoir à le refaire lors des ASPIC's en fin d'année… » Dit Hermione toujours aussi soucieuse des notes scolaires qu'elle aura.

« Tu as le don de gâcher un « fun » toi, tu sais! » Répliqua Parvati légèrement agacée par cette attitude.

« Désolée, c'est dans ma nature, je ne fais pas exprès du tout » répondit piteusement la jeune fille concernée.

« Ça va t'es pardonnée! »

La cloche sonna, elles rangèrent leurs baguettes magiques et sortirent de la classe en parlant gaiement de ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire durant leur été. Parvati était légèrement triste à l'idée que cet été elle ne verrait pas Lavande… En fait elle ne la verrait plus jamais, elle et sa famille ont été tués de façon horrible de la main du Lord lui-même. Tout le monde avait été attristé de la nouvelle, mais le pire est que les autorités ont fait paraître les photos des corps dans la "Gazette du Sorcier". C'était vraiment horrible, les corps mutilés, une expression d'horreur bien imprimée sur la page noire et blanche du journal. Il y a eu beaucoup de révulsion lorsque ces images ont été aperçues, même les professeurs étaient choqués, ça ne se fait pas de publier des morts! C'était vraiment trop affreux. Mais depuis nous savons qu'il y a des Mangemorts qui travaillent à la Gazette car aucune personne sensée n'irait étaler à la vue de tous de telles horreurs.

« Allez viens on a un cours de potions maintenant » dit Hermione tristement à Parvati.

« Ouais, Ouais… c'est ça… » répondit Parvati.

Elles arrivèrent à leur cours quelques secondes seulement avant la cloche. Le professeur Rogue n'était plus là, il avait trahi leur camp, il devait payer pour ses erreurs, et Dumbledore a décidé de le tuer à mains nues pour se venger. Il avait tout de même tenter de le tuer! Bien sûr il avait fait semblant d'être mort, mais personne ne peut tuer définitivement Albus Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a toujours craint de se trouver face à lui en combat singulier, jamais un homme sain d'esprit aurait tenté cela, personne sauf ce cher Severus Rogue, il est maintenant recherché par les autorités magiques qui font partie de l'ordre, par les autorités moldues et par tous les chasseurs de mages noirs, Aurors, de la planète, tous cherchant à venger la supposée mort de celui qui eut du être élu roi de la communauté magique entière.

« Bonjour professeur Willow. » scanda la classe en chœur. Les filles étaient toutes folles de ce professeur atrocement sexy qui faisait l'envie de tous et qui de plus n'avait que 19 ans, ce qui donnait un grand avantage aux filles de septième année qui rêvaient à peu près toutes de le voir dans leur lit. Soudain Parvati fit un bruit étrange, elle échappa tous ses livres, elle rougit puis elle se mit à bégayer.

« Désolé professeur je ramasse… »

« Laisse moi t'aider Parvati. » dit-il poliment mais avec une petite pointe de flirt dans la voix.

Tous les élèves étaient pantois devant ce spectacle du professeur qui flirtait avec Parvati. Les filles semblaient vouloir tuer Parvati à mains nues et les gars semblaient tous être jaloux du professeur, bien sûr il est très difficile de résister à la beauté de Parvati, mais il était professeur tout de même.

« Merci Professeur » minauda Parvati.

« Ce n'était rien voyons chère, c'est dans ma nature… » répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant. « Bon tout le monde à sa place on va commencer le cours, et sortez vos baguettes vous en aurez besoin. »

Il y eut une grosse vague d'excitation générale, rares étaient les fois où l'on utilisait les baguettes lors d'un cours de Potions.

« La potion que vous allez préparer nécessite une grande force mentale, commença le professeur, vous avez besoin de vos baguettes pour commencer la potion et la finition. Je suis certain que vous vous demandez ce que c'est… Et bien voilà la liste d'ingrédients, le mode de préparation… Vous allez faire… une potion de jeunesse éternelle… »

Silence total dans la classe

« Pourquoi professeur? Je ne crois pas que l'on en ait vraiment besoin à notre âge » dit Neville qui avait repris confiance en lui depuis le combat contre les Mangemorts au ministère de la magie (N.A. Référence à Harry Potter 5).

« Non mais voyez-vous cette potion est très souvent demandée aux ASPIC's même si la composition est très difficile il vous faudra plusieurs cours pour la terminer, je devrai faire usage d'une arrêt du temps dans l'armoire à potions pour que rien ne soit gâché. Je compte sur vous pour la réussir. »

Le silence était de rigueur, tout le monde était très concentré sur leur potion, tous avaient l'intention de la réussir, pas question de manquer la chance de démontrer au professeur qu'ils étaient capables de faire quelque chose de très délicat pour prouver qu'ils seraient capables de passer leur ASPIC. Les élèves étaient tellement tous concentrés que lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours tous sursautèrent et se mirent à rire en quittant la salle. Lorsque soudain…

« Parvati, est-ce que je peux te parler? » lui demande Owen (N.A. c'est le nom du prof)

« Heu… Hermione est-ce que ça te dérange? »

« Non, non bien sûr vas-y… » répondit Hermione en lui faisant un petit sourire coquin.

« D'accord merci, on se rejoint à la Grande Salle pour dîner… »

« À plus tard » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Oui, professeur qu'y a-t-il? » demanda innocemment Parvati.

« Appelle-moi Owen je t'en prie » répondit-il.

« D'accord… Owen… » dit-elle pas très sûre d'elle.

« Tu sais Parvati, je te trouve très jolie, en fait même canon, il eut un petit rire en disant cela. Je me disais que l'on pourrait… heu… avoir… heu… faire un bout de chemin ensemble. »

« Oh! Prof… heu Owen, tu n'es pas supposé avoir de relation avec une élève… » murmura-t-elle.

« Voyons donc, qui le saura? » répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

« Heu, heu personne, mais… » balbutia Parvati.

« Arrête avec ces bégaiements je sais que je te plais et tu me plais beaucoup… » dit-il en prenant ses deux mains.

« Owen! » dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il la plaqua sauvagement au mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, Parvati ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, il embrassais tellement comme un dieu. Puis soudain, ses mains se mirent à se balader, elle parcourait son corps avec fièvre, lui en fit de même, ils traversèrent la classe en se déshabillant mutuellement pour finalement se retrouver dans le dortoir du professeur, il débarrassa le lit des parchemins qui le recouvraient et coucha tendrement la jeune fille en scrutant la moindre partie de son corps pour être sur de se rappeler toutes ses formes. Elle passait les mains sur tout son corps, consciente d'éveiller en lui toutes sortes de pensées perverses, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit son érection peser contre son ventre qu'elle sût qu'elle voulait réellement continuer, elle était aussi très consciente d'être à la place que plusieurs filles de 17 ans désiraient. Il la regarda tendrement puis commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en elle, la faisant gémir, rire, pleurer, et crier. Cependant ce n'était rien comparé au cri qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de crier son nom qu'il jouit au même moment. Il retomba sur elle, exténué, c'est alors qu'il murmura :

« Parvati, je t'aime, je te veux, voudrais-tu être ma femme? »

« … »

Elle ne savait que dire, elle pensa que cette demande soudaine et inattendue devait être due à la guerre, qui précipitait la vie de tous.

C'était le premier chapitre ! Alors il vous a plus? La suite sera sûrement moins corsée, mais j'avais un surplus d'imagination… Allez reviews please, donnez moi le courage et le goût de continuer

Prochain chapitre: C'est ainsi que ça se fait…


End file.
